Kagi Wiki
Welcome to the Kagi profile 'Background Story' Vhea Valery Gienchetta ''was a daughter from a famous aristocrats named ''Leonard Valen Gienchetta ''with his wife, ''Lhea Vanderson. ''Leonard-- Or known to be Lord Leon was a queen watch dog, He intense to protect the queen to matter what, he swear to never betrayed the queen. Lhea--or known to be Lady Lhe was only a housewife. On her eleventh birthday in Russia (They lived nomadic because her father's job, following the order from the queen.), She was running through all the mansion she used to live temporary--try to find where her parents and her biological brother. but when she found them, with her own eyes, she saw her parents being stabbed by a sword right on the chest, and her brother seems being kidnapped. She froze in time, couldn't move when knowing the truth that both of her parents die in a murder. after she realize, she then run as far as she could, but it seems she's being grabbed by an unseen assailant. Shea was then sold by a researcher, and took her to a laboratory. She was made the object material experiment; when the syringe was in the input into her body, followed by those projects that include wolf gene in the body, wether it works or not. Shea finally locked up in underground, waiting for the full moon arrives. and when the full moon appears, her body chiils, followed with the growing fangs around her mouth, the ears also popped out from the sidelines of her hair, the nails are elongated and sharp. the research re success, and it makes Vhea sick and hurt. After that tragedy, She's being thrown away, nowhere she could lived. She rests all her body on a big tree, crying all alone there with her arms hugging her knees before someone came and cheer her up. an unknown boy, He makes her laugh, and it seems, he's more older than Vhea. they haven't been met before, even when they're going separated, they never mentioning their name. Luckily, the father's boy knew her parents and he willingly to send Vhea back to her which is located in Germany. and for the first time, Vhea fell in love with that boy. The queen knows the truth that both of her parents passed away. even she still a child, the queen believe that she could be the next queen watch dog. She then raised to be a queen's watch dog and doing her job in Japan. and when she lived in Japan, She pretend to be an ordinary person and forget about her true self which is a wolf, and wasn't a noble. Vhea also changed her name to 'Kagi' and lived peacefully in Hokkaido even though, She lived in a big house closed to a mansion which made people suspicious of her occupation. and that's the reason she took a job at Doburo as a maid and also a cashier there. Appearance Vhea or known to be Kagi is a rather short teenage girl with a long silver hair and sharp red eyes. She has an ability to change her appearance; and usually looked with her black long hair. Kagi nearly always wears an eyepatch to hide her gold wolf eyes, causing the fact she is a werewolf and she want to hide it from humans. Kagi usually dresses in an ordinary way rather suit her noble standing, but sometimes she also wear a very extensive wardrobe. She also wear a ring which she wears on her left thumb, an ornate silver piece that holds and emerald-cut blue stone. and it is a one of a kind of family heirloom that had been passed down for generations. the only thing her family left when they died. Personality Kagi or known to be Vhea is a cool and shrewd seventeen years old who hold numerous exalted positions. even though she have a very worst past, she intense to always put a smile on her face, and usually showed her best grin. As an Earl and a distinguished nobleman, Kagi is very strict and always maintaining her authority as a noble. She is also polite, since her family always told her to be polite and never acts rude to other people. As the Queen's watch dog, She demonstrates to have a great loyalty to the queen, She is confident that she will be able to solve every job the quen's gave to her by herself. Kagi is also a tsundere, always hiding a truth because of her prestige side. Relationship ''1. Leonard Valen Gienchetta. thumb|left|178px|link= Lord Leonard was Vhea/Kagi biological father who before he died, works as an Queen watch dog. which is he also an Earl of Gienchetta. Kagi or known to be Shea for her father, likes to be near her father even though he always busy with his job. every night she always cling to Leon and beg for a song, lord Leon then always sing a song named Lady by Kenny roger. He was being killed when he's doing his job in Russia. 2.. Lhea vanderson ' ' Lhea vanderson was Kagi's biological mother. She patiently taking care of Vhea or known to be Kagi even though somehow she's acts naughty. Before she sleep, she always ask her mother to tell her a story and it would be '''Romeo and Juliet'. '' She also died in accident, killed by someone she didnt even recognize. 4'''. '''Unknown boy. A boy who she met from the first time she run away from the researcer's laboratory, and rests her body under a big tree. The boy cheer Kagi until she finally laugh, he also bring Kagi to his home for temporary before she was sent back to German. When Kagi hoping the winter would froze her pain, and the unknown boy replied, "You can't froze this pain, because it will melt when the spring arrives." That the only words Kagi always remember from past up till now. He is also her first love, even though they never mentioning each other name when they first met up till now. and kagi always looking out for him, trying to find, just want to say thank you. "If i could name our first met, it would be 'thank you'" - (Kagi to the Unknown boy.) 5. Aria Razade ( @KaltherzigxLady ) ' ' The story they first met start when Kagi for the first time as a maid that she totally a mess, until Aria Razade her partner work in Doburo--help her. not only that, She accept Aria as her big sister because somehow she more mature than Kagi. She like to be near Aria because it reminds Kagi to her mother, and instead she also listening to every story Kagi have told her. Aria have a relationship with Raul which is also her partner work. 6. Kei I Ainsworth ( @SilveryHeteros ) ' ' Kei is an ex-worker or butler of Doburo which is her adoptive brother. for Kagi, He is caring and gentle. it's nice to be with Kei since he was a great brother for her. not only that, He also have a silver hair same as Kagi and it makes Kagi think that he was her biological brother. 7. Riesha Guadalupe Esther ( @Moraleguts ) ' ' Riesha or known to be Rie, are possessed to be Kagi's best friend or precisely childhood friend. Well, at the time they were 13 years old, next to the house Rie new people moved, the family Kagi. Beginning at the time they met was Rie was sitting on the porch of her house while playing a musical instrument, namely pianika. Throughout Rie play that instrument, Kagi kept looking at her, and when she stopped playing she was looking back toward Kagi, and suddenly in view Rie after it was ice cream in the hands Kagi. Looked at each other, Kagi finally realizes that maybe she wants ice cream. Kagi also politely, asking if she was interested in her ice cream was, and with a loud voice Rie answered no to directly go into the house. Maybe 5 seconds after she entered into the house, after which she immediately came out again and said that she wanted. That's how they know each other, but it was so tight schedule when Rie has been rising, they are so rarely speak and Rie also rarely was at home, and so Kagi, She have been gone for a several years causing the accident. and until many years, they were met at the time they were in a park. Ability 1. Mind reader. Kagi has an ability to know what's inside people mind and could read someone's mind. 2. See the future. Kagi also has an ability to see the future with her right eyes which is covered by an eyepatch. the werewolf eyes. 3. Could see someone's and detect someone from far away. Her right eyes can see someone from far away, even detect them. Gallery be added soon Trivia *Kagi is the pseudonym of Shea, that she didn't want someone to recognize her as a Queen's watchdog. *She hate to be called flat chest. *She also adored kiddo so much so all kiddos should be aware of her. *She like to say, "uchuchu" which it means "Kissu Kissu" I Hope you guys didn't mind to have a plot with me! uchuchu and i only do english and ina in plot. Category:Browse